


An Ordinary Day

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for siriaeve's prompt: I'd love to know what it is that makes Danny first abandon discretion and kiss Steve in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

"Anyone need another round of shrimp?" Kamekona calls out. "Second helpings, half price."

Kono nudges Chin. "Come on cuz, let's split one."

“You're kidding me.” Chin laughs. "You still hungry?"

"You bet." Kono leans forward, elbows on the picnic table. "What about you guys?"

Danny holds up a hand. "No, thank you. I think I've had enough. How about you, Monkey?"

Tucked securely under his arm, Grace shakes her head.

"I'm in," Steve says as he opens another beer. "No garlic, though."

"Gotcha." Kono waves Kamekona over.

Danny kisses the top of Grace's head and grins over at Steve. It was very good of him not to indulge in the garlic. Not that Danny has anything against garlic. No, he usually loves the stuff, but he and Steve have important business to attend to later-- _personal_ business--and the amount of garlic in Kamekona's garlic shrimp can be somewhat less than romantic.

"Finally had enough to eat, you shrimp devouring monster, you?" Danny asks Grace.

Grace giggles. "I'm not a monster."

"Oh yes you are. Am I right, Steven? Is this a monster right here?"

Steve turns and looks Grace over. "You know, she does look a little monstery around the edges."

Grace laughs again.

"But your Danno, now there's the real monster."

"No," Grace exclaims, then tilts her head back and peers up at Danny.

"You sure about that, Grace?" Chin asks.

Grace bites her lower lip and looks thoughtful. "Not really."

"Thank you, thank you everyone, you are too kind," Danny says, leaning down to drop a kiss on Grace's forehead. "Especially you."

He catches Steve beaming a smile at him and Grace, and his heart skips a beat because there's nothing hidden, all the love is right there on Steve's face for everyone to see. He wonders if Steve even realizes it. Or maybe Steve doesn't care. They are, after all, among family--Chin and Kono, laughing and talking and teasing Kamekona. It's warm, clear night, all soft ocean breezes and bright stars in the sky and Danny relaxes, tugging Grace closer as he steals a shrimp from Kono's basket. He flashes a smile at Steve and then joins in on the conversation.

Soon Grace is slumped against him, a heavy, still weight and when he glances down he sees that her eyes are closed. "Hey Monkey," he whispers. "It's getting late. How about I bring you back to your mother's, okay?"

"No, Danno," she complains, sounding like she's five years old again.

"Yes, Danno," Danny answers, rubbing her back. "It's a school night, remember?"

Grace nods reluctantly and Danny slides off the bench, holding Grace's hand as she rises up. Steve immediately moves aside and helps lift her directly up and over the bench. Despite her sleepiness, she lands with a bounce in her step. "Are you coming with us to the flower exhibit on Saturday, Uncle Steve?"

"A flower exhibit? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Steve answers solemnly.

And Danny loves him for that.

"Goodnight everyone," Danny says with a wave of his hand. “You, Kono, try and leave Kamekona some shrimp in his truck, all right?” A chorus of "good night" rings out, and Grace waves. But as Danny reaches for her hand he realizes Grace isn't done yet.

"Good night Uncle Steve." She reaches out to Steve and Steve leans down from his seat so that Grace can hug him. He gets a peck on his cheek and it makes him smile a shy, pleased smile, as if he's received an unexpected--maybe even undeserved--gift.

It's the smile that does it.

"Goodnight, Uncle Steve," Danny echoes. He wraps a hand around the back of Steve's neck, tilts Steve's head up and kisses him. A soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Right in front of everyone, for all to see. "Catch ya later?" he adds, as Steve blinks up at him, startled.

"Okay," Steve finally says, his smile warm and bright. 

Danny squeezes Steve's shoulder.

"Aw, you two," Kono teases, but neither she nor Chin look particularly surprised.

Danny rolls his eyes and gives them all dismissive wave--yeah, yeah, he kissed Steve, big deal-- before guiding Grace toward the car. But he's smiling, a big, stupid smile and his heart is beating happy and fast against his ribs and okay, yes maybe it was sort of a big deal, after all.


End file.
